Life from War
by 13th Dragon
Summary: Tigress finds a Tiger who's skills exceed even her own, but what of the dark world he appears to belong to. Will her interactions with this dark figure lead her into a more dangerous world or into a more peaceful and happy life?
1. House of War

The huge Siberian tiger sat on a ledge high above the Valley of peace watching as the Panda sent Tai Lung soaring through the golden mist. Watching as one of the three snow leopards darted off in the direction he flew. He looked back to the panda as the villagers surrounded him their cries of praise echoing far from where they were.

Su Wu sat with her remaining sister staring at the figure before her. He sat on the ledge like a predator watching his prey, his black vest fluttered open behind him,the sun glinted off the revealed dai dao that was sheathed beneath the worn fabric. Nearly as long as he was tall, it was an imposing weapon its red hue nearly matching the torn shorts he wore.

Taking a calming breath she spoke. "Gore are you sure it's safe to be here I know you wanted to see the new Dragon Warrior but maybe we should leave?"

He looked at her his red eyes standing out like fiery orbs against his grey and black fur. "What of Wan?"

Su face palmed and shook her head. "She should be fine. I don't know what's gotten into her about Ti Lug he's strong sure but a bit obsessive for my tastes."

This brought a laugh from the tiger making her stand indignantly the black dress and sheath belts the sisters wore showing off her curves. He grinned at her. "I never took you as much of a lover but more of a fighter."

Giving him an annoyed look, she and her sister turned and ran in the same direction Wan had gone with Gore behind them. The Three dark figures were nearly invisible to any who may have looked at the mountain pass as they ran into the bamboo forest below.

Far ahead of the others Wan had found Tai Lung amongst a pile of broken bamboo where he had landed. Looking at him with concern and worry she stroked the now bloodied fur on the side of his face before gathering bamboo together to make an improvised stretcher. Tying off the last bit of bamboo she looked up just as Su stepped into the clearing. "He's still alive sister, though barely." Su nodded walking up to his bruised and broken form looking at the mangled remains of his right hand. Gore walked around not bothering to look at the leopard. He drew his sword and began cutting a wide path through the bamboo as Wing and Wan picked up Tai Lung and followed with Su on their heels. It didn't take them long to reach the cave entrance that lead to An Chu.

Walking down the cave with memorized steps the group made their way into the large hollow mountain where the secret city of criminals was built. In this place where only the light of the many fires illuminated the dark abyss, the walls and floor of the cavern covered in various styles of buildings and their occupants. Though the law of the place was survival of the fittest, many of those below were fugitives or outcasts of some kind. Seeking a peaceful retirement or reprieve from their lines of work.

Turning to the right almost immediately after entering they made their way up the side of the wall to a three story house carved into the side of the mountain. It wasn't ornate or complex on the outside but upon stepping through the door the dark expanse seemed to swallow them. Soundlessly going over to the fire place the others heard the sound of the striker as the large fire place was filled with flame. Picking up an oil lamp from the mantle Gore lit it before making his way around the house lighting various lamps. As light spread across the ground floor the beauty of the room was revealed. The walls covered in expensive hangings, the furniture all gorgeously crafted.

Grabbing a lamp Gore had just lit, Su led her sisters up the stairs to the second floor where the door from the stairs was marked with their personal emblem. Inside, their room was similarly decorated only with separate rooms for each. Going into a fourth room that was obviously a small infirmary they laid the still unconscious leopard down on one of the beds and began bandaging up what they could. Leaving his unrecognizable right hand as it was till they could have it checked out. After managing to get some water in him Su and Wing went down stairs where Gore was now sitting and sharpening his sword, occasionally stopping to look into the dancing flames. Going to the kitchen the sisters began fixing dinner silently. Wing looked back into the living room where the sounds of stone on metal still rang. He had invited them into his home years ago when he found them trapped where the three masters of Gongmen had left them.

Since then they had transformed the once sparsely furnished place into a home they were proud of. Gore had given them permission to do so and from what they could tell, he didn't really care what they did. He only saw them from time to time between jobs and even then he said little. They figured out from snooping and asking around he was a mercenary of sorts. Though they never could find any of his clients and he was rarely gone for more than a couple of months at a time. Of the three he only really spoke to Su even if she usually got aggravated by what he said. Wing smiled over at her sister. "So do you ever plan on saying anything to him?" Her smile grew as red tinged Su's features.

"Wing, don't even get started on that again. We had one sparing session." A slight tone of embarrassment and annoyance in her voice. Sighing Wing went back to chopping vegetables.

Gore silently went upstairs to his room which unlike the rest of the house was furnished for function and comfort. A large table covered in weapons and tools lay in the middle of the room. The table next to it had various sized tool and weapon wraps. Making his way between them to the large bed near the fire place he took the oil lamp he had brought with him and lit the fire spreading warmth and light across the room. Straightening up he stretched making joints pop before removing his clothes and climbing into his bed, pulling the silk covers around him before falling to sleep.

He woke to the sounds of muffled yells from the floor below. Jumping from the bed he pulled a sickle and short single edged knife from the weapons table. Opening the door he leapt down to where the Wu sisters' door to their floor stood open. Jumping in, he found them struggling to hold down the large feline as a doctor was trying to amputate the demolished hand. Sticking the tip of the sickle into the door frame he walked over to where the old goat was struggling with the others to restrain him. A bone saw lay on the small table beside him. Reaching over him he grabbed Tai Lung's arm. "Where do you want to cut?" The old goat gulped before drawing a line with his hoof right were the wrist met the hand. In one quick motion brought the knife down making a clean cut. Wide eyed the doctor quickly bout the stump as Tai Lung shivered then passed out. Releasing him Gore stood back and watched as the man cauterized the wound and rebound it before giving instructions to Wan Wu on how to care of him till he heals.

The sisters had been so preoccupied with trying to take care of Tai Lung they didn't notice Gore leave until Su came down and found a bag of money and a note on the kitchen table. Picking it up she quickly read the sort line of characters. 'This should be enough to hold till the end of the month. I'm not sure when I'll be back but I don't want him in my room.' Smiling at his note she went up to her room and put them in the chest at the foot of her bed with others like it.

For next two months Wan and Wing took turns watching Tai Lung while Su went and did some small jobs to earn food money. A week into the third month he woke to a sharp pain where his right hand was supposed to be. Groaning, he sat up and noticed a weight on his lap. Managing to get his eyes in to focus he saw a gorgeous snow leopard wearing a loose pink night gown sound asleep in her chair using his lap as a pillow. Confused he started to rub his eyes with his right hand and was met with a bandaged stump. Staring at it he undid the bandage and found his hand had been removed at the wrist. The scaring was still an angry red but was cauterized correctly. Trying to calm himself he though back to his last memory which was Po using the Wushi Finger hold. Smiling to himself he silently thanked the gods that the panda hadn't learned to do it correctly or he would have died. Looking back down to the sleeping female he nudged her shoulder with his good hand.

Blinking a few times Wan Wu saw Tai Lung looking down at her, a confused look on his face. Siting up quickly she squeaked blushing slightly. "I'll go get you some clothes." After she rushed out, he realized he was in fact wearing nothing at all. Slightly mortified he was glad when she came back in with a set of brand new navy pants. Waiting to put them on till after she left, he found he was week and stiff. Stepping out of the room into a posh sitting area he found his hostess sitting on one of the couches patiently waiting. She smiled up at him and playfully gestured for him to follow. Doing so they went to the kitchen where she gave him a few rolls while she started getting things out to cook.

Watching her silent fluid motions he knew she wasn't just a common woman. As she caught the jar of noodles she had just tossed out of a cupboard so she could scoop the spices up in her arms he asked. "So how long have I been asleep."

Wan gave him a shy smile almost dropping some of the spices. "Almost three months now."

Blinking in recognition he now understood the reason for his stiffness, looking at her with cold eyes he politely asked. "Where am I and who are you?"

She stiffened noticeably at this. An internal conflict playing out in her head. She was about to speak when the door opened roughly as Su walked in obviously in a sour mood. Grumbling she walked in to the kitchen. Noticing her sister near the sink she pulled her face mask off tossing it on the counter then reached for the bowl of hot water intended to soften the noodles and started pouring it over a set of cuts on her arm. "I swear if one more person hires me without giving me all the information I will take their life as payment to compensate."


	2. Meeting

Wan looked at her. The good mood she was in was gone. She then took the bowl from her sister's hand with a scowl, before going back to the kettle on the stove. Giving her a confused look Su shook her head then noticed Ti Lung sitting there watching what was happening in surprise. Giving him a tired look she said more calmly . "I see you're awake. Good. Now Wan can do more than watch you."

A new voice drifted from behind him. "Come on now Su you know she was just worried. Now let's get you up here and bandaged up ok." Unsure of what was going on Tai Lung kept quiet as the one who he now noticed was blind in her left eye followed the other up the stairs.

Taking a calming breath Wan looked back at the now confused figure sitting across the table from where she was. "I'm sorry about that. My older sister has a bit of a temper when things don't go how they're supposed to and it doesn't help Gore's been gone for so long."

"Who's Gore?"

She froze again. Breath catching. He could tell she had let too much slip to go back now. Letting out a heavy sigh she put the finished bowl of noodles in front of him and sat as well. "He is the owner of this house we don't know his family name. As for where the house is? You are in An Chu and I am Wan Wu, youngest of the Wu sisters."

He sat there taking in what he had just heard. So across from him was the youngest of the trio of assassin's. So that means the other two were her sisters and they lived here with a male that they respected enough not to just take the house themselves. Thinking before he spoke he carefully said. "Why did you save me?"

She fiddled with her tail nervously. "Well I. Ummm, I had my reasons. Anyways you're safe here for as long as you like. Gore said you can stay as long as you don't go to his room. None of us are allowed up there anyways.

Tai Lung nodded. "Thank you, Wan. I appreciate your hospitality." Then began to eat.

In a Valley on the southwestern boarder of China.

Far off in a valley, the army of a once strong war lord lay beaten and broken behind the threatening figure of Gore as he closed in on his prey. The gorilla as large as he was, took a few steps back. Drawing his mace, he roared and charged the cat without fear only to feel a sudden pain in his chest before the world went black. Looking down at the fallen lord he took the ample money purse from him and walked past him further into the untamed wilds of Thailand.

Gore's House

Years passed and news of Po's defeat of Shen reached An Chu within days as wolves from his army drifted in. Su had only been home a day when Tai Lung, now much stronger and adjusted to his missing hand, was throwing a small tantrum in the training area past the main sitting room, occasionally interrupted by Wan's attempts to distract him. Since he had woken he had been focused on regaining his former strength and forgot all about revenge and had started to spend a lot of time with Wan, who had been helping him adjust. This news ruined that. He was about to storm out of the house swearing revenge when way Wan jumped in front of him and kissed him with her sisters as witness. Su shook her head as Wing cheered her on. Stunned, Tai lung looked at Wan as she pulled back and gently said. "Revenge can't be obtained without proper preparation and you still can't best me in sparing so how are you going to take on six masters."

Taking a defeated breath he half snarled. "Fine." Then turned to go back to the training area where he continued to pound the punching bag. Wan sat with her sisters watching him. Her face feeling like it was glowing. Wing giggled. "Its about time. I was wondering if you would ever do anything. Now we just have to wait for Su to do more than deny what she feels." This earned her a dark look from Su before she stood up and left. Disappearing into the city below. Making her way to the tea shop she usually retreated to when she needed to think, she found a badly injured wolf sitting at a booth with two others in a bit better shape. Ignoring them she sat in her usual spot that looked out at the whole place. When the waitress, an older stork, came over with her usual green tea she gave Su a curious look. Smiling at the bird she asked. "So are those fur balls from what's left of Shen's army?"

"Ya they keep going on about this giant grey tiger that took their leader away even though he looked like he was going to die."

Su gave her a pleased look. "Did the tiger have a huge sword?"

"Yes, they said he cut the mast that was on the poor thing in half then picked him up and disappeared."

Smiling to herself as the crane left she was pleased and calmed by the news that Gore was still out there.

The Valley of Peace.

Po and the others made their way to the celebration being held for them in the Village below. Tigress watched as Po hopped down the stairs his lighthearted attitude, lightening her mood. Normally she hated these sorts of things but for some reason she had given in to Viper's begging and was now wearing a traditional red dress with a slit running up almost to the hip on each side. Walking into the festival she quickly managed to get out of the spotlight after accepting the congratulations of several villagers and went to one of the food stands and sat down behind its concealing curtains. Letting out an exhausted breath she looked at the cook and ordered a bowl of spicy noodles. Her bowl had just arrived when the stool beside her creaked under the weight of the large figure that sat beside her.

His worn red shorts and brown traveling cloak showed the miles he had traveled. A large pack still on his back. She was intrigued as he pulled the hood with a grey and black striped arm showing his tiger face. Smelling the air he looked at what she was eating and in a powerful voice he said. "I'll take what she's having." The cook nodded and quickly served another bowl.

She watched as he began to eat. Then right as he was about to reach for another bite she asked. "So what are you doing here?"

He stopped with his spoon half way to the bowl. "I'm just passing through with a friend that was hurt in Gong Men. He needs to rest so we're going to be here for a few days."

She gave him a surprised look. "So you were there?"

"No I came in after it had happened. I heard what was happening and was going to get my friend out of town and if the opportunity showed itself, take Shin down as well."

She liked the fire of passion in his eyes when he spoke of fighting. "Well, if you didn't live there where are you from?"

Giving the curious tiger a second look over. She was gorgeous and he could tell she was a powerful warrior. Something stirred inside him he had only felt a few times before when he had sparred with Su. Deciding to chase the feeling he decided to get to know this female. "My home is in the mountains beyond the valley. So, correct me if I'm wrong in assuming you're a master of the Jade Palace."

She smiled. "Yes I am Master Tigress. Though I would like you to just call me Tigress."

He bowed to her in the form of a fellow master. "I am Master Gore."

Her eyes brightened not only was this muscular tiger a master, he used proper etiquette as well. A gong sounded in the distance making her look away. Looking back to the figure who had just taken another bite she quickly said. "Come to the place tomorrow I would like to talk to you." Then ran as quick as she could in the dress. He watched her leave, mesmerized by her figure.

Unknown to either of them, a smiling Master Viper slipped from her stool on the other side of the booth and follwed Tigress to the small stage where the others were about to give a speech. Slithering up next to her friend she quietly hissed. "Looks like someone found herself a real sparring partner."

Keeping her voice down. "It's not like I've ever had the opportunity to meet another tiger and I would like to know him better."

"Yes. and I'm sure 'Master' Gore feels the same." The conversation was ended here as they made their way back to the Palace. Tigress swore she saw the swish of a dark brown clock disappear around a corner just before they started making their way up the steps.

The next morning Gore woke and checked on the injured wolf. Though his wolves were now scattered across China, when he sent out the call, they would rejoin their fallen boss. Gore patted his old friend on the shoulder. "I know it's hard learning the one you believed in was only using you. But trust me Jing, there are things worth living for. You only need to look. I'll be back this evening. There's food on the table next to the bed if you get hungry." The wolf didn't react as his one good eye stared at the ceiling above. Giving him one last worried look he left.

The hike up to the palace was much easier than it appeared and he knocked on the large gate just as he heard the voices of some of the masters in the court yard. The doors opened and a small red panda greeted him. "Can I help you?"

He smiled at the old male. "Yes, Master Tigress invited me to come to the palace today so we may continue our conversation from the night before."

Shifu gave the stranger a good look over, noting the torn shorts and worn vest and cloak. The butt of a sword barely visible over his shoulder. He was about to deny the giant when Tigress came up behind him. "Good, you came. Master Shifu, I would like to spar with Master Gore and see what it's like to face an opponent like him." The reason in the statement won her master over as he nodded his agreement.

In the clearing outside the Training Hall, the other masters watched as Tigress led Gore to the marked sparing ground. Smiling he pulled the long, wide bladed dai dao from his back and set it's tip in the ground before draping his cloak over it. Not taking any sort of stance he leapt forward at Tigress with hands half open in front of him closing the distance before his cloak had settled. Alarmed at his sudden charge she jumped back taking her stance. Gore began to slowly advance circling one way then the other. When he finally got within the range Tigress lashed out with a series of brutal punches. Dodging each as if they were in slow motion he finally caught one of her fists. Holding it tight he squatted down to where his hips were level with her knees before driving a huge upper cut into her solarplexs standing in the same motion he pulled the winded tiger over his head and launched her in to the training hall.

Surprised and winded Tigress was barely able to roll in the air and dig her claws into the floor to stop her backwards flight. Looking up she just had time to dodge the spinning axe kick which came down with enough force to brake the boards beneath his heal. Not missing a beat Gore used his momentum and the created foot hold to launch himself at her spinning to trying to shoulder check her back into the obstacle course. Tigress quickly tried to get out of the way of the more powerful blow and managed to escape with a stinging graze as he flew past he into the obstacle course. With the rush of a real fight coursing through her she turned expecting to see him having to deal with part of the course to get back to her but was instead surprised to see him grab one of the pillars and redirecting himself at her.

This time ready for the attack she ducked under him as he went over her and struck him in the chest with a double palm strike launching him up and into the rafters where he repeated the trick again to her surprise. Grinning like a kid enjoying a game he went from pillar to pillar moving ever faster before coming down to the floor. As if he was flying Gore wove back and forth his body stretched out over the floor as if he was going to fall. Tigress tried to stop the barrage of blows as he got up to her and started spinning like I gyro striking from all angles. Her defense seemed futile as each blow pushed her back and down through her guard then it suddenly stopped and Gore had disappeared. Confused she regained her form just as she felt a large hand push the small of her back as another grabbed her head ripping her backwards off her feet to the floor landing with her head on Gore's leg. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she realized that would have been a lethal blow not moving even as Gore gently set her head on the floor and stood offering her his hand.

Never had she experienced such an exhilarating bout. Not releasing his hand she enjoyed the sensation of him easily lifting her to her feet before realizing what she was doing and quickly let go. Shifu and the others just stared at the pair amazed. She had lost. Shifu was the first to speak. "Tigress you may have the rest of the day off, you did well. Master Gore may I ask who your master was?"

A humorless smile played on his lips. "I am the only surviving student of Master Oen Zou. Thirteenth master of the Combat arts."

Tigress's and Shifu's eyes widened as the others stared on in confusion. Tigress mistified half whispered. "I never had a chance. If you're a combat artist then you've seen battles and wars worse than we could imagine and probably faced foes on par to Tai Lung just to train."

Shrugging his large shoulders he shut his eyes remembering the pain of the scars hidden beneath his vest. "To say my master was a kind man would be a joke. He had me fight in my first battle when I was ten. After that, all our training weapons were sharp and he would cut you. There is only so much you can learn through training but when you're faced with the option to fight or die that training will provide what you need to survive."

They watched him walk out Tigress close behind. Back outside, he had pulled on his cloak and was sheathing his sword when she reached him. "Gore I'm sorry for bringing up your master. It's just that, he was a legend like Oogway. Let me make it up to you and take you to my favorite tea shop." Giving her a kind smile he nodded in agreement and allowed her to lead him out and back to the village. Down in a quiet part of town not far from where he was staying they walked into the shop. It was a quiet place with only a few patrons. Choosing a booth in the back they sat and waited for the waitress to come around.

Tigress looked at the male across from her taking in as much as she could. The pattern of his stripes the few small scars she could see marring the otherwise well-kept fur. The sword hilt was visible from where he sat its well-worn hilt showed that he cared for it and himself. So why did he wear those old clothes.

Gore caught her eye. "So you don't seem to be as tense about fighting as the others."

Blinking at him that one statement had described her better than she could have. "Yes it's been the focus of my life since Shifu brought me to the Jade Palace, and thank you by the way. That was the first time I have heard someone praise me for my performance."

He smiled at her with a slightly embarrassed expression. "You're welcome. Though I'll admit you're the first I've sparred with in a long time that I didn't have to pull any punches."

An older tortoise came to their table to take their order. He politely ordered jasmine tea as did she.

They consumed the rest of the day talking about different techniques and styles of fighting they had seen or fought against. Wandering out into some of the quiet spaces near the river they continued to talk till dark. As they made their way back to the steps of the palace she finally asked. "So are you as versed in using your sword, as well as you are with your fists?"

He grinned at her a gleam of excitement in his eyes. "Weapons are my passion. Unlike my late master, I feel weapons are the ultimate tool of a warrior. If you like I could teach you before I leave."

A rush filled her as she imagined using a sword with an ease Shifu could never teach her. Bowing to Gore she said. "Thank you Master Gore I shall make arrangements to meet you by the river if that suits you."

"It does and just call me Gore." With that he turned a smile on his face as he made his way back to the hotel room.


	3. Flaw of perfection

The next day Gore woke to find Jing up and about in the lobby. Nodding to him before going to the river bank, he silently hoped the wolf would recover soon. Reaching the place where he and Tigress were to train, Gore drew his sword, and started going through motions as if they were etched into his subconscious more deeply than his instincts themselves.

Tigress came upon the scene a short while after the sun rose. She watched him as he moved with a grace and power that his martial arts, the day before, couldn't match. Stepping into the clearing as Gore sheathed the sword, she spoke as if she had seen nothing. "I spoke to Master Shifu, and though he disapproves of weapons, he has reluctantly agreed to allow me to train with you during your stay here." Nodding with a slight smile Gore began to walk out of the clearing motioning for her to follow. "Time to get you your first weapons then." He said a hint of joy emphasizing 'weapons'.

After walking across half the valley, they finally stopped outside and an old smith's shop called Bella's Blades. Tigress had never even heard of such a place, though it seemed like one she would sooner avoid. The porch and walls were old and in varying states of repair. Gore led her in, greeting the old woman who sat at the far end of the shop with obvious familiarity. Looking at the many weapons that covered the walls it was apparent weapons were the only thing that were cared for here.

As Tigress looked through the many weapons, a Chinese long sword caught her eye. Its metal hilt was unwrapped and the blade dull, but something about it demanded her attention. Its form held all the discipline she valued and still would prove versatile when needed. Pulling it from the wall, Tigress swung it a few times effortlessly, it felt right in her paw. Gore came up behind her, holding a long thin throwing dagger by the blade. She turned smiling at him. "This is the sword for me." He looked the blade over and nodded his approval. He picked up a large set of throwing daggers before handing the woman a sizable amount of raw gold from a purse on his belt.

They returned to the clearing by the bank where Gore began to train Tigress to use her sword in a way that was foreign yet comfortable. He would occasionally using a thick stick to correct her stance or form. In a way it reminded her of Shifu's training, but Gore's calm and relaxed way of doing so was comforting instead of demanding.

After several hours of repetition with occasional variations and a lesson on how to sharpen and polish her blades Gore called it a day.

Gore walked with Tigress out of the clearing giving me an approving smile. "You did good for your first day. I will see you here tomorrow morning then."

Giving him a respectful bow she replied "Thank you." Then returned the smile and made her way to the palace.

Upon entering the palace groundsshe found Po and Shifu watching the other students spar. Bowing to her master she respectfully greeted. "I'm back master."

Shifu looked up to her. "So what was it like?"

"It was very challenging and fulfilling. Something about it makes me feel calm and in control while at the same time powerful and wild."

Shifu nodded, glad she was enjoying the training. While he doubted she would ever have need of it, the knowledge would be valuable, as well as the fact that she would be training with someone more on her level. He had noticed in their bout that she had struck harder and faster than when she spared with the other masters here.

He watching asTigress went to join the others, he tried not to question his decision to allow them to train away from the palace. Trying to shake the thoughts from his head, he made his way to his chambers for tea.

For the next two months Tigress continued to train with Gore. Each day she became more and more skilled with the weapons, as well as gaining a better grasp of skills such as stealth and fluid movements by extension. The others had noticed her new mastery of stealth, as well as the speed and control she had over anything she held in her paws. It wasn't long until she began to connect how Gore was able to fight so well. His secret wasn't just training or practice. It was control.

While it was true that Shifu had always emphasized its importance he had never taught it like this. For some reason this form of control was about more than controlling your emotions.Gore neglected that instead focusing controlling your body and anything you touched.

A thought began to creep into her head as Tigress realized that Gore didn't control his emotions at all. In fact, he seemed to let them lead him. Though it took some effort for her to undo the years of training, she began to let her emotions free so she could control the rest of herself. Once she had, Tigress found that the world was a much more interesting place. She began to notice things which she had over looked before. It was interesting to see the emotions that played between Viper and Crane. Keeping her observations to herself Tigress wondered how much Gore noticed.

As the second month of her training began, she came back one day to find Shifu and the others waiting for her. Giving her a calculating look, Shifu calmly spoke. "Tigress, I would like you to demonstrate the results of your training with Gore." Raising a hand in front of Tigress. "Without your weapons." Looking up to the larger panda he continued. "Po, I would like you to spar with Tigress for me."

Po jumped nervously at the sudden command, remembering how she had fought Gore. "Umm. Yes Master Shifu."

The smaller panda leaped to the side and the others stopped to watch as Tigress drew her blade and set it's tip into the ground before bowing to Po and taking her stance. Po took his stance as wellletting his anxiousness lead him to make the first to move.

He launched a flying kick, which Tigress calmly ducked, before she repeatedly struck the outstretched leg. With her new found control, she could easily see the attack and where Po would be positioned should he miss. Yelping from the explosion of pain, Po tried to punch her while keeping his weight off of the now bruised leg. This time Tigress grabbed his arm at the wrist then struck his gut with the heel of her other hand, knocking the wind out of him. Shifu thumped his staff down as Po fell to his knees gasping. "Tigress come with me."

Confused, the Tiger followed Shifu to his personal chambers, closing the door behind them. As they walked in, her master gestured for her to take a seat at the opposite side of the small table. Doing so, she saw the look on his face was one of concern and curiosity. "So what has Gore taught you today?"

Thinking back on the day, a slight smile caught at her lips. "Well he taught me about the flow of battles and how to anticipate the motions of groups as opposed to individual opponents." Shifu shook his head in disbelief. He had spent years trying to get her to gain inner peace and this tiger had managed it in one month teaching her the basic weapon training.

"I have spent your whole life teaching you the ways of Kung Fu. You have mastered the thousand scrolls, defeated countless enemies, and faced many hard ships. Even so, I was unable to help you find inner peace. Now intentionally or not, Gore has helped you find your inner peace. Though I find it ironic that you did so through tools of death. None the less, this means that you have reached a point where I have nothing more I can teach you and as such youmay train as you see fit."

The look of shock and surprise on her face, quickly followed by realization and joy was an almost comical transition to see on Tigress. Bowing deeply to her Master she politely said. "Thank you Grand Master Shifu. I will continue to make you proud." Unable to contain her joy she ran to the out the palace and leapt off the roof soaring down into the town below. Sliding off one roof to the next with a speed and grace that would put the other masters to shame, she made her way quickly to the inn Gore mentioned he was staying at.

Walking into the lobby, she went to the goose attending the check-in counter. "I'm looking for Master Gore." The goose looked up and saw Tigress. He paused for a moment as he weighed his options. Gore had paid him well not to tell anyone that he or his companion were here, but there had been word of these two at the river daily. Deciding it would be better to tell then cross the tigress, he pointed to the right set of stairs. "He's in room ten on the right."

Not bothering to thank the goose, she bounded to the room and knocked. Silence hung for a moment before the door was pulled open just enough to see out. As she looked Gore in the eye he relaxed and opened it the rest of the way. "What is it Tigress?" She bowed as deeply as she would to Shifu. "Thank you for helping me find my inner peace." He laughed softly.

"Calm is just an aspect of combat training that's all."

Straightening, she watched as he went back to his bed and sat down, a scroll in his hand. He patted the bed beside him and she complied as he unrolled the scroll. "I'm only going to be here for another week, then I'm leaving to fight a band of rouge warriors in one of the provinces." Tigress looked at him. Emotions she had tried to keep from bubbling up finally came up to the surface as she looked away, as she remembered something he had recently began to preach to her. 'Most times it's best to act on your instincts despite what is driving them.'

Shifting slightly so that she was facing him, she quietly said. "Gore I was wondering something."

Gore looked at her, meeting her eyes. His deep red eyes drew her in. Without thinking about the possible repercussions, she leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. After a moment, she was about to pull away when he began to purr, dropping the scroll and wrapping his arms around her. Purring as well, she continued to kiss him enjoying the explosion of pleasure as the two gently fell back onto the bed. After several more moments, she pulled back sweetly saying. "Thank you Gore. You have taught me more than just how to wield a blade. You have taught me to be myself."

Kissing him once more, she lifted herself from his embrace. "I'll see you in the morning" She purred walking out, her hips swaying with pleasure.

As she stepped into the lobby, she found a wolf sitting in the lounge across from the stairswatching her. Tigress looked at the figure, trying to place his one eyed face.

Walking out into the village, she was half way up the stairs when she realized that he had been the commander of Shen's wolves. 'But why was he there? Gore had said it was just him and his friend in that inn so what did that mean?' An unavoidable and hopefully wrong conclusion came to her as she reached the gates. 'He must be Gore's friend. So did that make him evil?'


	4. Endings and Beginings

Tigress's night was plagued with nightmares of Gore and the Wolf Boss destroying the village. Waking without her usual grace, she walked through the training grounds just as the other masters were about to go into the hall. Seeing Po, she thought of how many times he had tried to make the bad guy good and for reasons that escaped her she called out. "Hey, Po, can we talk for a bit."

Po went as ridged as a fence post at this worried this was bait for some sort of sparing match he cautiously answered, "Um, sure thing, Master Tigress."  
Giving him a confused look she retorted. "Since when have we been on such formalities, Dragon warrior?"

Po looked into her deep eyes and felt a longing that had plagued him since child hood take hold yet again. Working his mouth a few times to find the words he almost stuttered. "Well I just thought that it was the right thing to do is all. Seeing as how you can train on your own and all."

She shook her head at this and gave him a hug sending chills down his spine. "Po, we are friends, and as such there is no need for such formalities." Looking at the ancient peach tree she had subconsciously guided them to Tigress gestured for him to sit. "I was actually… wanting to ask your help about something to do with Gore."

An intense mixture of worry, anger, and jealously flooded Po, swallowing all that he calmly said, "Sure thing what is it?"

"I think the friend he brought from Gong Mein is the Wolf Boss."

Po sat there staring mouth agape and eyes wide. "But we saw him Die" He squeaked.

"That's what I though till I saw him sitting in the lobby last night."

"Well there is no taking back all the things he did, but even so, he is Gore's friend as are you. I guess you could always give him the benefit of the doubt. Look at us; we fight to protect China, but who is to say that someone else doesn't see us as the enemy. Maybe there was something binding him there or he thought it was the right path at the time."

Tigress just stared at the panda. It always amazed her how wise he could be at times and so ditzy the rest. "Thank you, Po." Beaming she bounded up and over the ledge falling to the village below.

Po watched as she soared, more shivers running across his spine.

When Tigress found Gore he was at the edge of the bamboo forest cleaning his massive sword. "Good morning, Gore." She almost purred. Something about last night was already starting to stir inside her again. It was so foreign and begged to be let loss to show her new things, but after seeing the Wolf Boss, she decided such things could wait…

Gore stood sheathing his sword and lifted her off the ground in strong embrace kissing her deeply. Few females ever managed to catch his interests like this and he was going to make sure she knew it.

Tigress tried to fight the urges but eventually she had to give in as they slowly settled down behind the stone in a tangle of limbs and passion. Then, without warning, Gore grinned at her then purred, "Catch me if you can," before bolting off into the bamboo.

Fueled by her new found emotions she gave chase, the normally familiar surroundings quickly blurring around her, his bounding for ever so slightly pulling away. With a playful grow she tackled him through the ticket and into small clearing with a hot spring in the middle. The game over, she took her prize, kissing him hard while slowly wrapping herself even more tightly around him. He finally gave into his male urges and returned her passion as they went down in a purring tangle of limbs.

It was dark when they emerged from the wood and retired to their own beds. Slipping into the palace unnoticed, she went straight to her bed. Exhausted and filled with pleasure, she quickly fell into a good sleep.

The next few days went similarly for Tigress each a bit better than the last. However on the third evening a scream rang out across the valley as they walked in through the southern gate. Snapping to attention they took off leaping to the roof tops in order to avoid the masses below. Eventually stopping on the roof across from where Gore was staying.

Tigress stared in shock at the scene below. The wolf boss was beating a way at the horde of bandits as they came at him. A pile of broken bodies began building around him as he fought. Roaring, Gore leapt from the roof, drawing his Di Dao before landing on one of the bandits smashing him into the ground. She almost followed him but froze as his sword made its first sweep, blood erupting from all around him. The sight reminded her why they didn't use weapons at the palace and as she watched him it was obvious why Shifu was so against them.

Taking a deep breath Tigress drew her own blade and leapt into the fray. When she slashed the neck of the first bandit the gout of blood sent a long forgotten thrill though her. It was nearly addicting as she continued on. Time seemed to slow as she caught glimpses of the other two through the throng of bandits. She squared off to a particularly nasty looking hog with a large axe when a voice commanded, "TIGRESS! What do you think you're doing?"

Gore watched as she hesitated for just a moment to long as the boar was about to bring his axe down. Bounding through the melee he managed to cut the right side of the boar's chest off. Tigress just stood there in shock of what had just happened. Turing around, she saw Shifu and the rest of the masters of the Jade Palace staring down at them. "I thought you were better than this Tigress. Fighting alongside an enemy and even worse killing your opponents. That's not even to mention whatever you and that monster you call a master have been doing the past few days. Gore, I am going to kindly ask you and your friend to leave immediately and never return."

Scoffing at Shifu, Gore turned towards the inn, "If this small scuffle is enough to scare you, Shifu, I hope-for your sake-war never comes to your lands." Walking forward Jing joined him as they walked back into the inn.

Tigress looked up at Shifu anger twisting her features. "Master, I don't understand why you are so upset. These bandits were clearly intent on killing and injuring others."

"Yes, but you didn't have to **_kill_ **them."

"If we had not, they would come back again and again-just like so many of our enemies. What is the point of defeating them if they just comeback to fight and cause more damage later."

"Because when you kill like this everyone fears you." Shifu snapped, as Gore and Jing walked out of the inn, bags slung over their shoulders. Tigress looked around after this was said and saw how the people looked at the three of them. The terror in their eyes, reminded her of when Tai Lung returned to take the dragon scroll. Slouching to the ground, tears began to run down her cheeks.

Gore came up behind her, quietly saying, "War is an affair best seen from a far for those who would sooner run than fight." Before she could reply he and the wolf walked away. She stared at them for a while before turning and following Shifu and the others back to Jade Palace.

That night at the Jade Palace, Shifu came up to Tigress as she sat below the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, her sword lay cross her lap the moon light reflected of its polished blade bathing her in a cool blue light. Coughing lightly, Shifu sat beside her, "Oguawy once said the only war worth wagging is the one that can't be avoided, but he never said what happens to those that fight in those wars. Gore and his 'friend' are example of warriors with no war to fight. With time the Village will forgive what you did today and things will be more like normal."

"I hope your right, Master." Tigress sighed sheathing her sword. After that night she returned to her usual self with the only change being her continued practice with weapons in the hopes of reaching a higher level of inner peace. Except for Po, all was convinced she was on her way to being her old self again.

It took Gore and Jing about a week to reach the providence they were hired to clean up. The first village they came to was a lone and peaceful one but too quiet. Jing quickly separated from Gore slipping into the shadows between the dark buildings. Their unspoken assumption was soon proven correct as a hand full of armed mountain cats steeped in to the street blocking Gores path. The lead one twirled his swords, "Have you come to join us in our campaign, or are you the lowly mercenaries the lord has hired to attempt to purge us from this land? "

With blinding speed Gore lunged forward decapitating him before he could take another step. "I'm here to clean this province with your blood." The two on his left drew their swords and charged him. As the other pair drew their swords Jing leap from the shadow of a nearby roof bring his maul down on the one with a wet crunch before hitting the next with an equally lethal blow. Gore dispatched the pair charging him with similar ease while Jing came to join him. "Must you always be so dramatic?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just stating the truth."

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO?" Echoed from upstairs, Wing tried to hide her giggles as Sue stomped down the stairs her fur still on end in indignation. "I swear if those two don't start locking doors or at least put a sheet over themselves they will both have claw marks on their ass." This sent Wing into a hysterical fit of laughter as she fell off her stool almost taking her tea with her. Taking a few deep breaths she managed to gasp out, "I found Gore."

Sue blinked at her in surprise. Her heart began to beat faster as she spluttered, "What? Where?"

With a bemused smile Wing calmly explained, "He just got a contract for the Wa Shi province I signed all of us on as their backup. By my estimation, we should be able to get there about two days after him."

With a new spring in her step, Sue jumped up the stairs and opened the door. The surprised yells that followed was all Wing had to hear. With the same smile on her face she walked up to their rooms ignoring the still scrambling couple and going straight to her room. She had already packed in anticipation of this. Whenever Sue got this focused it was certain she would want to move fast, just like now. As she steeped from her room, she made out the mumblings and scuffling of Wan and Tai Lung as they packed. Shaking her head Wing went on out to the staircase to see Sue already down stairs adding some of Gores medicinal kit to her pack. After another hour of waiting the four of them finally left racing off into the deep forest below.


End file.
